


Family

by Jaeyong



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Dick Grayson is a Good Brother, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Or trying to be one, S2ep7 fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeyong/pseuds/Jaeyong
Summary: This is my version of the end of the episode Bruce Wayne.It's was this or finding a way to enter in the show and shoot Hank, Rachel, Dawn and Donna.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 154





	Family

"Dude. This is so fucking fucked up", Jason said as he looked at Dick from his position on the roof edge.

Dick smiled a little and he looked down. "Yeah. It is. So you have to understand that you are not poison or anything. I am. It's my fault that this shit had happened"

"It's not", he said surprising the older. "You didn't killed him. Yeah. It's was wrong that you used him. But you didn't killed him. It's was his decision to protect you. And it's also Deathstroke fault the most. If he wouldn't have become a crazy killer, then nothing would have happened"

Dick was admitting to himself that Jason words are making some sense. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't feel guilty. He shook his head. For now he should forget about that and focus on the other important thing. The fact that minutes earlier his....his little brother wanted to kill himself.

Dick moved from the edge and he walked behind Jason. He wrapped his arms around him and he pulled him back from the edge. Only after there was a few cm distance he let go. "Now. It's your time to talk".

"Huh? Talk about what man?"

"About why you wanted to kill yourself"

"Ahh. It's doesn't matter. Just you know.. My mind is fucked up because of the kidnapping. Nothing to worry about."

Jason smiled and walked pass Dick towards the elevator. Only that before he can reach it Dick grabbed his shoulder, making him stop. "That's not true. You are a terrible liar Jason."

"I said that it's fucking nothing", the boy snapped shuggring the man hand. Well trying to anyway.

"Jason..."

"You won't even believe me if I will tell you"

"Try me", he said and he turned the boy to face him. He was shocked and worried when he saw that Jason eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"They blamed me..."

"They blamed you? Who? Why?" he asked frowned.

The boy looked down. "Your friends. Dawn, Donna, Rachel and Hank. Said that I done some shitting things. But I didn't do anything"

At the end his voice cracked and tears falled down from his eyes. 

"Fuck", Dick said angrily. But he regret it immediately when he saw Jason flinch. " _Great",_ he though to himself. " _Now he thinks that I believe them and not him"_

Dick rubbed his face. "Jason. Look at me." When the boy refused he cupped his face and brushed his fingers against his cheek, wiping the tears away. "I believe you."

"What?"

"I said that I believe you. You didn't do that. You couldn't", he said and he did something that he never thought that he would. He wrapped his arms around the kid and he hugged him closer to him.

Jason would lie if he would say that he was not surprised. Because he was. And on a daily basis he would have pushed the man and cursed him. But not now. He wrapped his own arms around him and he buried his face in his older brother chest. 

He felt other tears falling from his eyes. And Dick feel it as well, and he tightened his arms around him and moved one hand to rub at the boy back. 

Several minutes later they pulled back and Dick wiped the boy tears. "Can you do something for me?"

Jason nodded

"Wait outside in the parking lot, beside my car for me"

"Why?" he asked confused.

"You would see."

Jason nodded and both brothers walked in the elevator. Dick stopped at the thrid floor where the others were and he gave Jason one more look before he walked from the elevator, this closing after him.

Dick walked in the kitchen where the others were and before one of them can say anything he snapped. 

"What the hell is wrong with you all."

"What are you talking about?" Hank asked.

"You know what I mean. How can you blame Jason for your happenings."

"But"....

"No. I don't want to fucking hear anything from you anymore. I thought you were different. That are you are different", he looked disappointed at Rachel. "Blaming a traumatized kid for something that he didn't do. Have you ever stopped to think that why he would do that after what happened to him."

Dick took the fucking silance as an answer. "No. Of course you didn't fucking think. God", he shouted and he kicked a table.

"Gar. Come here", he told the green haired boy, who was quite all the time as well confused to him.

Gar was hesitant at the beginning but he walked to the man.

"Kori. Keep and eye on Conner. When he woke up, let me know"

"Yeah", The alien woman said "But where are you going"

"Somewhere", he said before he wrapped an arm around the confused boy beside him and guided him after him towards the elevator.

"What happened?" The boy asked as he looked at Dick after the elevator door closed.

"This is Jason story to tell"

"Is he alright?" he asked as he looked concerned.

"I... I don't know. I hope that he would be"

"So.. Where are you going."

"You would see."

"Seconds later the elevator door opened and the two males walked out from the building to see Jason leaning against Dick car. The said boy was confused when he saw that Gar was with Dick.

" Hey man. Are you alright? "Gar asked as he rushed to the younger boy.

" Yeah. Dick. Why do you want to wait here. "

" Because we are going to leave for a few days. Be away from here for a little while."

" Where? And how come that I tag along."

" It's a surprise. And because you are the one who actually made an effort to befriend Jason. And I figured that Jason would like to have someone his age there. And don't worry Gar. You would like it there. A lot. I know. "

" Alright. I trust you"

Dick smiled at the two boys and he opened the car. He climbed in the driver seat and the boys in the backseat. With one more look at the tower he started the car and he drove away. 

On the drive to the destination he heard Gar and Jason talking with each other. Jason telling the other boy about what happened. And he could tell that he was angry. They also joked around and Dick smiled as he saw the boys laughing.

A few hours later he parked at the destination and he turned towards the boys who had falled asleep an hour ago. He honked laughing as Gar and Jason woke up with a yelp

"Fuck you", Jason said.

"Not funny Dick", Gar said.

"Yeah. Boys we are here"

Jason looked outside and his eyes widened. "No way. We are back home?"

Gar looked a little confused and his eyes widened as well when he figured it. "No way"

"Yes way. Gar. Welcome to Wayne Manor"

"Dick. Bruce knows about it?" Jason as he got up from the car.

"Yes. I know". Jason turned around to see his adopted father.

"Bruce", he said and he flung himself in the man arms.

Bruce smiled and he hugged the young boy tightly.

"Dick called and he said that you need a few days away from the tower and he wondered if you can stay here. And of course I accepted."

"Man. I'm happy to be back home", he said as he let go of his adopted father.

Bruce smiled at his youngest and oldest. And when he looked at their friend, he couldn't help but laugh at the bewildered look on his face.

"You must be Garfield. Dick told me about it. Welcome to Wayne Manor"

"Dick", Gar said and he grabbed the man shoulders. "Slap me to make sure that I'm not dreaming"

Dick chuckled and he pinched the boy wrist. *You are not dreaming "

" I will tell Alfred to prepare dinner. Jason and Dick, you show your friend around here "

He said and he hugged Dick for a few seconds." I'm glad to see you again "

" Me too", he said with a smile. "Alright. Come on you two", he said and he walked in the mansion with Gar and Jason beside him."

" My God. This is so amazing ", Gar said as he spinned around making Jason and Dick laugh

" Dick", Jason said and he grabbed his older brother wrist.. "Thank you. You know. For everything"

"Don't worry about it Little Wing", he said as he rufled the boy hair.

"Ew. Don't call me this lame name.."

"To bad. I like this lame name.", he said with a chuckle. "Gar. Come on. Let us show you around"

"YES" he shouted happily. 


End file.
